


tobacco's taste

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: La storia è una Dylmas parla cioè degli attori Dylan O'Brien e Thomas Sangster, ci sono difficoltà sul copione e i due cercano di aiutarsi a vicenda ... forse un po troppo... la storia è slash ovviamente e niente ... spero vi piaccia...





	

Thomas aveva appena acceso la sua prima sigaretta della giornata, quando bussarono alla porta.  
Imprecò mentalmente, domandandosi chi diavolo fosse ad avere un così pessimo tempismo.  
Aspirò velocemente e poi spense la sigaretta contro il davanzale.  
Rientrò nella sua stanza di Hotel richiudendosi la finestra alle spalle, mentre con amarezza gettava la sigaretta, praticamente intatta, nella spazzatura.  
Bussarono di nuovo con insistenza.  
"Arrivo" urlò spazientito.  
Finalmente aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti un preoccupato Dylan.  
Avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi più tardi per discutere di alcune scene del film insieme al regista, Thomas non capiva perché fosse li, con così largo anticipo.  
"Dylan O'Brien, l'idolo delle ragazzine" questo era tutto quello che Thomas aveva saputo su di lui prima di conoscerlo, ma ben presto aveva scoperto che c'era molto di più.  
Dylan era un ragazzo normale, semplice, come ce ne sono tanti, fissato con la sua squadra del cuore e con I videogiochi.  
Era davvero molto carino, questo doveva riconoscerglielo, ma soprattutto era molto simpatico.  
Gli era piaciuto da subito e Thomas sentiva che la cosa era reciproca.  
Durante le riprese, si erano ritrovati a passare molto tempo insieme, avevano scoperto di essere molto simili e di avere molte cose in comune.  
Amavano il loro lavoro ed erano disposti a tutto per dare il massimo.  
Per loro recitare era una seconda pelle, una passione, e ci si dedicavano con impegno e dedizione.  
Ma soprattutto prendevano la cosa molto, molto, sul serio.  
Tutta questa serietà e precisione sul set, era compensata dal caos e dalla confusione che sapevano scatenare fuori dal set.  
Con Dylan, Thomas non si annoiava mai.  
"Ciao Dylan che ci fai qui non sei un po in anticipo amico?" gli domandò.  
Dylan indossava il suo solito cappello dei Mets calcato sulla testa, una semplice t-shirt blu, un paio di jeans, e delle scarpe sportive.  
Sul viso aveva un accenno di barba che conferiva al suo aspetto, il tipico effetto trasandato, che piaceva tanto alle donne pensò Thomas, e anche a lui, ma non credeva che Dylan ne fosse consapevole.  
Thomas invece indossava una canottiera molto aderente, boxer e piedi scalzi.  
I suoi capelli spettinati puntavano in ogni direzione, al collo portava la sua solita catenina, non la toglieva mai, neanche per dormire.  
"Scusami Tom ti ho svegliato" disse imbarazzato Dylan osservandolo.  
"Non preoccuparti ero sveglio!"rispose sorridendogli.  
"Accomodati dimmi che succede".  
Dylan entrò chiudendosi la porta alle sue spalle.  
E si sedette sul letto.  
Temporeggiava, Thomas non capiva qualsiasi cosa volesse dire lo imbarazzava molto.  
Sfuggiva il suo sguardo standosene seduto in silenzio.  
Tom se ne stava da qualche secondo in piedi di fronte a lui in attesa che si decidesse a parlare, finché non perse la pazienza, il fatto che avesse poca nicotina in circolo non aiutava.  
"O'Brien vuoi sputare il rospo?".  
"Ecco è meglio se te lo faccio vedere.. era ieri sera sulla mia scrivania" gli disse, porgendogli un foglio tutto spiegazzato, che aveva in tasca. Thomas prese il foglio e lesse, quasi aspettandosi una richiesta di riscatto.  
Sorrise divertito.  
"È sicuramente uno scherzo amico rilassati! E poi sei un attore non dovresti reagire in questo modo".  
La frase di Thomas incupì Dylan ancora di più, sembrava offeso, che fosse proprio quella reazione a preoccuparlo, Thomas del resto non riusciva a capire cosa in quella notizia lo turbasse tanto, il non aver mai fatto una cosa del genere, oppure il dover farla proprio con Thomas.  
Non era sorpreso, rise di nuovo, anche se il rifiuto così marcato di Dylan un po lo infastidiva, non voleva darlo a vedere, si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, mentre fissava il foglio che aveva in mano.  
Era una pagina di copione, in cui veniva descritta una delle prossime scene che avrebbero dovuto girare.  
C'erano pochi scambi di battute tra Newt e Thomas nel labirinto e poi sul fondo della pagina c'era scritto:  
"Thomas bacia Newt appassionatamente."  
"Andiamo non crederai che dovremmo farlo sul serio?" Chiese Tom.  
Dylan lo guardava serio.  
"Non è un foglio random Tom fa parte di una scena intera e se fosse vero?" Era preoccupato.  
"Non è vero!" Insistette Thomas.  
"Si ma se lo fosse?"ribatte l'altro.  
"Qual è il problema lo faremo!"  
"È proprio questo il punto!"  
Disse Dylan alzandosi di scatto e iniziando a camminare nervoso avanti e indietro per tutta la stanza.  
"La tua calma, la tua sicurezza, io non ce l'ho. Sono uscito di testa ok! Dovrei essere un professionista lo hai detto anche tu, ma non lo sono, non ho mai girato scene del genere prima d'ora e vorrei che sia credibile, deve essere più che credibile, deve essere perfetto!." Disse isterico.  
"Ok, ok, rilassati o ti verrà un ictus" lo rimproverò Thomas.  
"Tu sei in questo campo da più di me hai più esperienza, e ho pensato potevi darmi qualche consiglio, voglio dire, anche se fosse tutto uno scherzo, sono un professionista, mi vanto di esserlo e devo essere pronto a tutto, potrebbe capitarmi in un altro contesto, e non ho nessuna intenzione di risultare inesperto o inadeguato, o di avere un altro attacco di panico come in questo momento" concluse tutto di un fiato.  
Thomas lo guardava perplesso.  
"Fai sul serio?"gli chiese sorpreso.  
Il suo amico gli lanciò un sguardo tagliente.  
"Ok fai sul serio!" Thomas si passò le mani sulla faccia impotente.  
Mentre Dylan continuava a fare avanti e indietro consumando la moquette.  
"Vuoi calmarti per favore? Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa"disse.  
Dylan si sedette di nuovo affianco a lui con la testa tra le mani.  
Sembrava vergognarsi genuinamente.  
"Come ci riesci?" Sbuffò dopo un po senza guardare Thomas negli occhi, con il volto ancora tra le mani ed I gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
"Cosa? A non trasformarmi in un idiota isterico come te?"  
Prese dalla tasca le sigarette e le sventolò sotto il naso di Dylan.  
Dylan sorrise.  
"Ne vuoi una?" Gli chiese.  
"Non fumo lo sai."rispose Dylan cercando il coraggio di dire quello che voleva dire, dal momento in cui aveva varcato quella porta, Thomas lo sapeva ma avrebbe continuato a far finta di niente.  
"Si lo so nuoce gravemente alla salute e bla bla bla" Thomas stava rimettendo le sigarette in tasca quando all'improvviso Dylan disse:  
"Dovremmo baciarci".  
Thomas sorrise di nuovo, una reazione che Dylan non si aspettava davvero, a giudicare dalla sua faccia.  
Forse pensava di dover faticare per convincerlo, beh si sbagliava Thomas aveva sempre voluto baciare Dylan, in realtà c'aveva anche provato una volta sul set, ma non c'era riuscito.  
E quella era l'occasione perfetta per riprovarci.  
"Temevo che l'avresti detto" iniziò con falsa rassegnazione "me lo sentivo da quando ho letto quella pagina. Del resto sei un perfezionista, come me, perciò facciamolo, sono sicuro che sia un assurdo scherzo, ma se serve a farti stare meglio, facciamolo!" concluse furbamente lavandosene le mani.  
"C-cosa?" Balbettò Dylan.  
"Se la tua preoccupazione è di non essere convincente e di non saperlo fare, dovremmo provare!" Spiegò razionalmente Thomas.  
"E non ti da nessun problema? Nessun imbarazzo?"gli chiese l'altro sorpreso.  
"No!" Rispose.  
"Perché? Come fai? Sei minimamente umano?" Dylan balzò in piedi esasperato.  
Thomas rise di nuovo.  
"Smettila di ridere Dannazione!"lo rimprovero Dylan frustrato.  
"Ok, ok, scusami, è solo per me è normale perché l'ho già fatto in passato" spiegò Thomas.  
"Hai baciato uomini per lavoro in passato?" Gli domandò curioso.  
"Questo e ..altro" ammise Thomas distogliendo lo sguardo, forse per la prima volta imbarazzato, nel confessare qualcosa di così intimo.  
"Altro? Che vuol dire altro? Hai baciato uomini per.. piacere?"Domandò Dylan, con gli occhi sbarrati per la sorpresa.  
Thomas alzò le spalle e fece una smorfia non curante.  
E divertito dalla faccia sconvolta di Dylan aggiunse.  
"Questo e ..altro" rimarcando eccessivamente la parola altro.  
Rise di nuovo.  
Dylan lo fissava immobile.  
"Dovresti vedere la tua faccia amico!  
Non dare di matto ok?" Gli disse.  
"Ti vanti sempre di avere una mente aperta, non dovresti essere poi cosi sconvolto"  
"Ma-ma tu hai una ragazza!"protesto Dylan.  
"E quindi? Il nostro è un rapporto moderno! Ti facevo più al passo con I tempi. Non c è mai stato qualcuno con cui ti trovi così bene, con cui sei così in sintonia, che riesce ad attrarti sia mentalmente che fisicamente, in una maniera così magnetica da farti dimenticare tutti I taboo?"domandò.  
Un brivido percorse la schiena di Dylan.  
"Perché sono solo convezioni sociali O'Brien, solo questo!" Concluse.  
Dylan si sedette, quella confessione non se l'aspettava proprio.  
"Ti capisco se la cosa ti sconvolge.  
Comunque questo non è il tuo caso giusto? Devi solo essere bravo a fingere, puoi pensare alla tua ragazza o a chiunque altro, insomma le sai già queste stronzate no? Ma scommetto che se sei corso qui è perché volevi provare giusto?".  
Thomas era certo che fosse per quello.  
Dylan annui in silenzio.  
"E' normale non preoccuparti l'avrei fatto anche io.Perciò proviamo!  
Possiamo farlo finché non viene perfetto" Gli strizzo l'occhio divertito dalla sua faccia sconvolta.  
"Non è divertente" disse Dylan.  
"Oh si che lo è! Ma non dobbiamo farlo per forza, ovviamente puoi tornare nella tua stanza e io posso finalmente tornare alla mia sigaretta!Ti ripeto sarà sicuramente uno stupido scherzo per farti uscire di testa. E anche ben riuscito a quanto vedo."  
"Tu dici?È solo uno scherzo?"chiese incerto.  
"Certo Dylan, credo anche di sapere di chi. Del resto non tutti sono in grado di fare tutto. Un bravo attore dovrebbe riconoscere I suoi limiti."  
Sapeva che quest'ultima informazione l'avrebbe fatto incazzare.  
Non aveva idea del perché l'avesse detto, ma forse l'idea di baciare Dylan, anche solo per finta, aveva stuzzicato fin troppo la sua fantasia e non voleva proprio lasciarsela scappare.  
Si era sempre domandato come fosse e cosa si provasse, perché lasciar perdere proprio ora che l'occasione aveva letteralmente bussato alla sua porta.  
Era disposto a sacrificarsi, per la scienza ovviamente.  
"Io lo posso fare, non ho questo limite ero solo sorpreso tutto qui."si giustificò arrabbiato Dylan.  
Thomas dentro di se sapeva di aver toccato le corde giuste.  
"Non devi dimostrarmi proprio niente amico" disse con fare noncurante.  
"Facciamolo" disse l'altro ed era convinto.  
Thomas cercava di rimanere il più neutrale possibile ma il suo cuore aveva accelerato I battiti.  
Seduti sul letto uno di fronte all'altro si guardarono negli occhi.  
Gli occhi di Dylan erano determinati e per un attimo Thomas avrebbe giurato di averci visto anche del desiderio, ma forse era solo il riflesso dei suoi di occhi.  
Dylan si avvicinava lentamente, l'avrebbe fatto davvero era tutto quello a cui Tom riusciva a pensare in quel momento.  
Dopo qualche secondo le loro labbra si toccarono.  
Le labbra di Dylan erano morbide contro le sue, il suo tocco era leggero timido, imbarazzato, quasi spaventato.  
Non andava affatto bene.  
Tom si allontanò da Dylan.  
Quest'ultimo aveva gli occhi chiusi, li aprì all'improvviso.  
"Senti O'Brien" iniziò Thomas.  
"S-si" balbettò Dylan.  
Sembrava perso pensò Tom.  
"Io sono Newt e tu sei Tommy giusto? E ci baciamo appassionatamente, sembra che tu abbia paura di farmi male, Thomas non bacerebbe mai Newt in quel modo, posso farti vedere come Newt bacerebbe Thomas?" Chiese.  
"S-si"disse Dylan.  
Sembrava sempre più strano, ma del resto non c'era niente di normale in quella situazione, perciò Thomas non se ne preoccupò.  
"Sei sicuro?" chiese ancora una volta, per sicurezza.  
"C-certo" rispose quello.  
Tom non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Infilò la mano destra dietro il collo di del suo amico e la sinistra l'affondò tra I suoi capelli.  
Dylan sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa mentre Thomas lo tirava verso di lui premendo con forza le labbra sulle sue e si feceva largo attraverso di esse con la lingua.  
Dylan non fece nessuna resistenza si abbandono completamente alla sua prepotente invasione.

Il sapore dolciastro del tabacco, gli riempi Ia bocca, ma non provava fastidio anzi gli piaceva.  
La lingua di Thomas cercava la sua e Dylan lo lasciava fare era totalmente sopraffatto dalle sensazioni.  
E poi non poté più trattenersi.  
Finalmente infilò le mani tra I capelli di Thomas, e rispose al suo bacio, cerco la sua lingua, invase la sua bocca lasciandolo senza fiato e ansimante.  
Era ormai da giorni che voleva sentire cosa si provasse a infilare le mani in quei capelli, da quando quell'idiota aveva finto quello stupido bacio sul set, qualcosa in lui era cambiato, era diventato ossessionato da Thomas, si sentiva attratto da lui, sognava le sue labbra, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
Voleva baciarlo sul serio e non si sarebbe dato pace finché non ci fosse riuscito.  
Thomas lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di sorpresa e di desiderio, si erano staccati, allontanandosi, per riprendere fiato, sconvolto e ansimante era davvero uno spettacolo bellissimo.  
Dylan non avrebbe potuto spiegare il preciso momento in cui aveva iniziato a provare quei sentimenti per Thomas, ma ormai erano li, ed erano evidenti, come la sua eccitazione.  
Probabilmente Thomas se ne era accorto perché la stava fissando.  
"La trama sta prendendo una svolta interessante"disse fissandolo con sguardo interrogativo.  
Dylan non sapeva che dire.  
Il suo corpo aveva risposto in maniera naturale e non era stato in grado di controllarsi.  
Era imbarazzato avrebbe voluto nascondersi, ma invece era li vulnerabile, esposto, in balia di sensazioni e sentimenti nuovi.  
"I-io.. I-io" balbetto."Mi dispiace" disse distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Non riusciva a guardare Thomas negli occhi.  
"Forse dovremmo lasciar perdere questa storia.." azzardò Tom.  
Cercando il suo sguardo avvicinandosi a lui.  
"Forse non è una saggia idea" continuò.  
Continuava ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
Dylan era combattuto pietrificato, incapace di ragionare, dilaniato dalla paura di quello che sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto li, e il desiderio che lo spingeva a rimanere.  
Voleva sentire ancora le labbra di Thomas sulle sue.  
Al diavolo le complicazioni, al diavolo le conseguenze, si disse.  
"Se non lo avessi capito sto per baciarti di nuovo, Dylan, se vuoi fermarmi dovresti farlo adesso" esclamò Thomas incontrando i suoi occhi.  
Dylan lo fissò e annuì dicendo: "L'ho capito".  
Thomas era a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Poteva sentire il suo respiro sul volto, l'odore familiare di tabacco nelle sue narici.  
Senti il tocco della mano di Thomas mentre risaliva la sua guancia.  
Rabbrividì.  
E poi le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo.  
Dylan perse completamente il senso della ragione, mille sensazioni che non aveva mai creduto di poter provare lo assalirono tutte insieme.  
Le loro lingue si rincorrevano e si cercavano avide.  
Thomas spinse Dylan sul letto e gli fu subito addosso.  
Dylan se lo tirò contro continuando a baciarlo.  
Thomas si staccò da Dylan per scendere a baciarlo sul collo.  
Credeva che presto la magia si sarebbe spezzata e Dylan sarebbe tornato in se, fuggendo via da quella stanza come un razzo.  
E la loro amicizia sarebbe finita per sempre.  
Invece Dylan mordeva le sue labbra e le sue orecchie, spingendo la sua eccitazione oltre ogni limite sopportabile.  
Le mani di Dylan percorrevano le sua pelle frenetiche.  
Thomas si azzardò ad infilare la sua mano sotto la maglietta.  
La alzò e iniziò a baciare la zona sensibile proprio sopra la cintura dei jeans.  
Dylan infilava le mani nei suoi capelli, mentre la sua eccitazione diventava sempre più evidente e più stretta nei suoi jeans.  
A un certo punto la magia però si spezzò.  
"Aspetta, aspetta" disse Dylan ansimante.  
Thomas si fermò e lo fissò negli occhi trattenendo il fiato, in attesa.  
"Non posso farlo, mi sono inventato tutto, non esiste nessun bacio nel copione, era solo una scusa" ammise d'un fiato.  
Thomas lo fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio, serio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate sembrava davvero molto arrabbiato.  
Poi le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso.  
"Lo sospettavo" disse Thomas baciando un angolo della sua bocca.  
"Come?"  
Dylan lo guardò sbalordito.  
"Quelle battute erano davvero tremende Dylan, sei un ottimo attore e mi avresti anche convinto, se solo non avessi letto quel foglio"  
"Sospettavi che volessi baciarti?" Gli chiese sbalordito.  
"No, finché non ho letto quel patetico aborto di sceneggiatura e me ne sono convinto" rise contro e sue labbra, riprendendo la scia di baci sotto il collo.  
Dylan realizzò allora che Thomas lo desiderava tanto quanto lo desiderava lui, lo afferrò per le spalle e ribaltò le posizioni e si spinse con forza contro di lui.  
Le loro eccitazioni si scontrarono.  
Adesso Dylan aveva il controllo.  
Mentre Thomas con gli occhi chiusi si abbandonava alle sue attenzioni.  
Dylan si dedicò alla parte più sensibile del suo collo, lasciando marchi evidenti del suo passaggio.  
Poi scese più giù, credeva sarebbe stato strano e imbarazzante, invece gli veniva tutto molto naturale.  
I suoi gesti erano guidati dal desiderio, che in quel momento, stava bruciando dentro di lui.  
Alzò la canottiera di Thomas e lo aiutò a sfilarsela, occhi negli occhi, entrambi erano determinati e eccitati.  
Anche Dylan si tolse la T-shirt.  
E si tirò Thomas addosso.  
Voleva sentire il suo calore contro la sua pelle.  
Thomas si dedico a baciare ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta.  
Scendendo piano fino alla cintura per poi fare il percorso inverso sostituendo la lingua alla bocca.  
Si soffermo sui capezzoli mentre Dylan gemeva di piacere.  
"T-Thomas" implorò.  
Thomas lo guardò di nuovo.  
Voleva che Dylan ne fosse convinto.  
Scese di nuovo alla cintura e la slaccio con un colpo secco, poi piano lentamente, mentre Dylan tratteneva il fiato, si dedicò ai bottoni.  
Se ne stava li a fissare lo spettacolo di Dylan nudo sotto di se in suo pieno controllo, mentre si muoveva lentamente su di lui, spingendosi contro la sua eccitazione ancora costretta nei boxer.  
Dylan aveva raggiunto il limite.  
Si impadronì di nuovo della bocca di Thomas, con prepotenza, mentre con la mano scivolava nei suoi boxer.  
Chiuse la mano intorno al l 'erezione di Thomas e adesso fu lui a gemere in risposta.  
Iniziò a muoverla ritmicamente prima piano poi in maniera sempre più veloce, mentre Thomas si stringeva con forza contro di lui assecondando il suo ritmo, il respiro sempre più rapido e spezzato accompagnato da gemiti sconnessi.  
"Non è così che deve finire" sussurrò con voce roca e eccitata nel suo orecchio.  
Prese la mano di Dylan e la portò suoi suoi boxer, e Dylan, capi cosa voleva, stava succedendo davvero realizzò all'improvviso.  
I boxer finirono a terra accompagnati subito dopo da quelli Dylan.  
Dylan era nudo esposto,eccitato sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Thomas, ma la cosa non lo spaventava, anzi non faceva che aumentare il suo desiderio.  
Thomas abbracciò con la sua bocca l'eccitazione di Dylan.  
"T-Thomas!"ripete di nuovo Dylan senza fiato.  
Mentre spingeva i fianchi contro la sua bocca e infilava le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Avrebbe gridato se Thomas non avesse coperto la bocca con la sua mano.  
"SSh" sussurrò Thomas.  
Era risalito sulle sue labbra con disappunto di Dylan.  
"Ho in mente qualcosa di meglio" spiegò.  
Thomas si girò di schiena e Dylan iniziò a baciarlo fino ad arrivare al suo fondoschiena.  
Poi fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di Thomas muovendo la sua eccitazione contro il bacino di lui.  
La mano tornò a muoversi frenetica sull'erezione di Thomas.  
Thomas era al limite.  
"Ti-ti prego Dylan" disse ansimando.  
Dylan lo penetrò lentamente per non fargli male.  
Poi iniziò muoversi, in sincrono con I movimenti della sua mano.  
I loro corpi si scontravano l'uno con l'altro sudati, pelle contro pelle, finalmente una cosa sola.  
-oh mio dio Thomas!- gemette Dylan.  
-Oh si Dylan si- gemette in risposta.  
Le spinte si fecero sempre più serrate e frequenti, I gemiti più forti e sconnessi.  
Finchè finalmente vennero insieme, all'unisono.  
Rimasero per un po immobili, in silenzio uno sopra l'altro a riprendere fiato, mentre I loro cuori tornavano a un battito normale.  
Thomas aveva paura di aver rovinato tutto, aveva paura che questa sarebbe stata la fine della loro amicizia per sempre.  
Dylan rotolò di fianco ancora con il fiato corto.  
Thomas si voltò verso di lui.  
-Beh direi che questa come prima lezione è andata bene non trovi?- Scherzo imbarazzato.  
Dylan rise.  
E Thomas senti il suo stomaco stringersi un pò.  
-È stato merito del maestro.- Rispose Dylan  
Poi lo strinse di nuovo a se e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Tutte le paure di Thomas sparirono, in un istante.  
Aveva l'impressione che quello che stava vivendo non fosse la fine ma uno splendido inizio.


End file.
